


Ben Shapiro Gives a Well Written Speech

by benshapirosleftnut



Category: Politics - Fandom, politicians - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benshapirosleftnut/pseuds/benshapirosleftnut
Summary: Ben is very well spoken.3 Sentence Fic
Relationships: Ben Shapiro/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Ben Shapiro Gives a Well Written Speech

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dima_nova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dima_nova/gifts).



“OH MY GOD, FUCK, FUCKING SHIT. OH GODDAMN. FUCK. FUCKKKKK”

Ben likes strap ons. Especially when they’re in his ass.


End file.
